Une étude à Rome
by SherlockSteph
Summary: Molly et Sherlock se rendent à Rome "sous couverture". Ils sont à Rome en "voyage de Noces" afin d'attraper un dangereux meurtrier qui torture et tue de jeunes couples amoureux et nouvellement mariés. Sherlolly, mais pas tout de suite. Se passe après la saison 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Sherlock et Molly ne m'appartiennent pas. Si c'était le cas, ils seraient le plus beau couple toutes séries confondues. Soyons sérieux, ils appartiennent à la BBC. Je ne retire aucun profit à part la satisfaction d'en faire un couple.**

**Se situe après la saison 2. Alors, il y aura des références aux saisons 1 et 2.**

**Dans cette histoire, le meurtrier s'attaque aux couples nouvellement mariés et heureux. Il y aura des références à de l'abus sexuel envers les mariées, mais sans entrer dans les détails.**

« Molly...Molly, j'ai besoin de ton aide. John est en voyage de noces et j'ai absolument besoin d'un assistant et tu feras un bon substitut » dit Sherlock en rentrant en coup de vent dans son appartement.

« Apparemment, il a toujours ma clé », soupira Molly.

« Sherlock, je suis en congé. J'ai travaillé 10 jours sans arrêt. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir et rien ne me fera changer d'idée ».

« Ridicule, j'ai besoin de ton aide, tu dois m'aider »

« Non. Sherlock. Pas cette fois. Je suis crevée. Rien ne me fera changer d'avis » renchéri Molly.

« Même pas quelques jours à Rome? » ajouta malicieusement Sherlock

« Rome? Tu as une affaire à Rome? » s'exclama Molly

« Je viens de le dire. Mycroft m'envoie là-bas et j'ai besoin d'un assistant, tu es disponible. De plus, mon frère a obtenu de ton patron un congé. C'est réglé. Tu viens. On part dans 20 minutes. Je te conseille de faire ta valise »

« Je n'ai pas dit oui! »

« Pas besoin, je le sais. Je t'attends en bas, fais vite » dit-il en s'élançant vers la porte.

Molly gela sur place pendant quelques secondes. « Elle ne pouvait pas aller à Rome avec Sherlock. Non, c'est le désastre assuré », pensa Molly. Les quelques semaines qu'il a passées chez elle il y a quelques mois étaient encore très fraîches dans sa mémoire. Elle l'avait trouvé insupportable, ingrat et surtout très accaparant. « Non, je ne suis pas prêt à recommencer. Je vais aller lui dire que je ne peux y aller ». Son téléphone vibra, un message texte venait d'arriver.

**-Molly, j'ai besoin de toi. STP. Viens – SH**

« Comment a-t-il su? » soupira Molly. Elle lui répondit simplement OK et alla préparer sa valise.

Elle fut accueillie par un chauffeur qui prit sa valise et l'invita à entrer dans la voiture. Sherlock était à l'intérieur, silencieux. Elle s'assit à côté de lui n'osant parler. Le trajet fut relativement court jusqu'à l'aéroport. Molly fut surprise de voir un avion privé.

« Privilège. Allons-y » dit simplement Sherlock.

Dans l'avion, Sherlock fut plus loquace. Il lui expliqua son rôle.

« Tu t'appelleras Mégan Jones et tu seras ma femme... »

« Quoi! » l'interrompit Molly.

« Ma femme, oui. On sera de jeunes mariés en voyage de Noces. Je m'appellerai Ben ».

« Impossible. Ça ne fonctionnera pas, Sherlock » dit Molly

« Et pourquoi donc? »

« Voyage de Noces, Sherlock. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça signifie?

« Évidemment Molly, ne me prenez pas pour quelqu'un de stupide »

« Arrggggh, ne faites pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Pour être crédible, il faudra être amoureux, se toucher et hum...démontrer de l'affection en public ».

« Enfantin, je serai le faire. "Acter »est très facile pour moi. J'ai étudié la question et observé John pendant quelque temps. C'est facile. Je serai être convainquant ».

« Oui, peut-être, mais, je ne sais pas si je serai capable » murmura Molly.

« J'ai confiance en toi, tu en seras capable »

« Tu n'en sais rien ».

« Allons-nous avoir cette conversation jusqu'à Rome? C'est ennuyant Molly », dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Il lui prit la main et pencha sa tête vers son oreille et lui donna un léger baiser sur son lobe d'oreille en descendant légèrement vers la base de son cou. Le pouls de Molly s'accéléra rapidement et instinctivement, elle s'accrocha à lui. Il se détacha à sa réponse et un sourire satisfait apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Aucun souci à te faire. Tu réagis toujours aussi fortement à ma présence et la rougeur de tes joues est facilement explicable, les gens penseront que c'est normal pour une jeune mariée » dit Sherlock nullement troublé par cet échange intime. Molly était sur le choc. Elle a beau se dire que c'était prémédité ce que Sherlock a fait pour prouver son point, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de réagir. « Il a bien raison, il n'a qu'à poser ses mains sur moi et je fonds littéralement. Je n'aurais même pas besoin de faire semblant. L'enquête s'annonce longue pour moi. » Soupira-t-elle.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel Gran Mélia. Molly ouvrit la bouche en apercevant le luxe de cet hôtel. Sherlock rit et lui prit la main. « Apparemment, leur rôle commença dès maintenant », se dit Molly.

« Ma chérie, tu aimes ma surprise »

« C'est magnifique », dit sincèrement Molly.

« Je savais qu'il te plairait. Attends de voir la chambre » dit coquinement Sherlock.

Ils passèrent rapidement à la réception et la réceptionniste leur souhaita un bon séjour et leur indiqua le chemin pour prendre possession de la suite « urban ». Sherlock entoura la taille de Molly amoureusement et la tira délicatement près de lui et ils marchèrent vers l'ascenseur. Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent, Sherlock la lâcha. Il lui dit rapidement qu'ils parleront dans la chambre. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Sherlock prit la main de Molly et s'avança vers leur chambre. Molly fut stupéfaite par le luxe de cette chambre. Sherlock la laissa explorer quelques minutes et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Sherlock, il n'y a qu'un lit... pas un queen ni un king, mais un double. »

« Et quel est le point Molly? » Sherlock savait pertinemment ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais il s'amusait de sa confusion

« Où vas-tu dormir? » interrogea Molly

« Franchement Molly, c'est ridicule ta question. On est de jeunes mariés, il serait très bizarre que nous ne dormions pas dans le même lit. »

« Ensemble? Non, impossible. Je ne peux pas dormir avec toi. »

« En quoi est-ce si impossible? Molly, tu es venue avec moi pour m'aider dans cette enquête. Le succès de cette enquête repose sur le fait que nous sommes au-dessus de tout soupçon et que nous formions un couple des plus ordinaires qui est en voyage de Noces, ce qui inclut de partager un lit ensemble. Pour être crédible, il faut jouer correctement le jeu sinon on peut se faire démasquer. Alors, je répète, où est le problème? »

« Aucun... il n'y a aucun problème Sherlock, je m'excuse », dit piteusement Molly.

« Ça va. Maintenant que ce problème est réglé, je te suggère de défaire nos valises. Oh, tu remarqueras qu'il y a davantage de valises. Trois d'entre elles t'appartiennent. J'ai dû choisir moi-même tes vêtements et sous-vêtements, mais je crois que ça t'ira parfaitement » dit-il en scrutant son corps de haut en bas.

Molly rougit instantanément et partit dans la chambre pour ouvrir les valises. Elle y découvrit des vêtements de bonne qualité ainsi qu'une énorme quantité de lingerie fine. Elle regarda l'étiquette et constata que c'était la grandeur qu'elle portait...elle rougit à nouveau. Après avoir accroché et rangé les vêtements de Sherlock, elle le rejoignit dans le salon. Elle voulait en savoir un peu plus sur sa mission à elle, Sherlock n'était plus là. Déçue, elle décida d'aller prendre une douche et se coucher, la journée avait été très très longue.

Elle se réveilla soudainement, lorsqu'elle se sentit entrer en contact avec quelqu'un. Sherlock était de retour et il essayait visiblement de la réveiller depuis plusieurs minutes. Encore endormie, elle se leva comme une automate et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Sherlock lui cria de s'habiller en tenue de ville, car il sortait au restaurant et après, ils iraient à l'opéra. Le cerveau de Molly enregistra les informations seulement lorsqu'elle entra pour la deuxième en trois heures sous la douche. « Je sors ce soir avec Sherlock Holmes », dit Molly tout excitée. Mais, elle se reprit une minute après en se disant que c'était avec Ben qu'elle sortait et que ce ne serait qu'une sortie factice et qu'elle ne devrait surtout pas prendre pour argent comptant tout ce que Sherlock lui dira ce soir. « Quand bien même que cette soirée ne serait qu'une illusion, elle avait l'intention d'en profiter », se promit Molly.

En sortant de la douche, elle se rendit compte que ses vêtements étaient dans la chambre et qu'elle devra y retourner pour s'y habiller. En rentrant dans la chambre, Molly eut la surprise de voir Sherlock se changer. Il se retourna et lui fit signe de rester, la pudeur ne faisait pas partie de son caractère. Il lui dit de prendre la robe et les sous-vêtements qu'il avait laissés sur le lit pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche. Molly s'avança lentement vers le lit tout en essayant d'occulter le corps de magnifique de Sherlock. Malheureusement, elle n'arrivait pas à le quitter des yeux. Sherlock n'était pas surpris par l'attitude de Molly, « il savait qu'elle était attirée par lui et il en avait profité abondamment dans le passé et... présentement, se dit-il honnêtement.

« Parfait Molly, si tu continues à me regarder ainsi, personne ne pourra douter que nous ne sommes pas un vrai couple », dit Sherlock avec un ton moqueur. Molly piqua un fard et se dirigea vers ses vêtements. Ce qu'avait choisi Sherlock était magnifique. Elle se demandait comment un homme qui n'était pas intéressé par les femmes pouvait avoir un si bon goût en matière de vêtements. Les sous-vêtements en dentelle étaient assortis avec l'extraordinaire robe en satin bleu-nuit. Molly risqua un coup d'oeil vers Sherlock, il avait presque terminé de s'habiller et il était d'une élégance folle. « Bon sang, on devrait lui interdire de porter des chemises si ajustées. Il est tout simplement magnifique » pensa Molly.

« Molly, pourrais-tu te dépêcher, nous devons partir d'ici 20 minutes », dit Sherlock

« C'est... que... j'attends... tu sortes », murmura-t-elle.

« Absurde Molly. Ton corps est bien fait, tu n'as pas à te sentir mal à l'aise en ma présence. Allez! Dépêche-toi, tu vas nous mettre en retard », dit Sherlock passablement énervé par la situation. Il la trouvait ridicule de s'inquiéter de sa nudité alors qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt pour ça.

Molly lui tourna le dos et prit les sous-vêtements et commença à s'habiller. Tout lui allait parfaitement. Sherlock s'avança pour l'aider à attacher sa robe. Molly lui présenta son dos tout en essayant de garder une expression neutre. Elle sentit les doigts de Sherlock courir sur son dos lorsqu'il remonta la fermeture éclair. Il la fit pivoter et l'examina attentivement. « Tu es parfaite Molly, je savais que tu serais à ton avantage dans cette robe. Fais-toi un chignon élégant et un léger maquillage et pas besoin de te dire de te dépêcher, il te reste, lui dit Sherlock en regardant sa montre, à peine 15 minutes ».

15 minutes plus tard, Molly sortait au bras de Sherlock et ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Ils n'eurent pas à sortir bien loin, car l'hôtel possédait un restaurant 5 étoiles. Une hôtesse leur indiqua gentiment leur place, un genre d'alcôve intime où ils seraient à l'abri des regards. Elle fit un petit clin d'œil à Molly et lui dit qu'ils ne seront pas dérangés et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à sonner pour le service et elle les quitta en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée. La table était déjà montée et une bouteille de vin rouge y trônait.

« Mais tu ne bois pas », chuchota-t-elle.

« Ben...oui, Mégan » la rappelant à l'ordre.

Sherlock sonna le serveur pour qu'il vienne ouvrir la bouteille. Il goûta et donna son appréciation au serveur qui servit Molly. Sherlock s'empressa de porter un toast à leur amour, le serveur sourit, les félicita et sortit doucement de la pièce. Sherlock changea de place et se rapprocha de Molly. Un regard extérieur pourrait penser qu'ils étaient en pleine discussion amoureuse, mais Sherlock était en train d'expliquer ce qu'ils étaient venus faire à Rome.

«Depuis quelques mois, un tueur en série s'attaque à des couples, qui au dire de la police, sont extrêmement amoureux et surtout récemment mariés. Le tueur n'a fait aucune faute et la police ne possède aucune piste susceptible de le capturer. Il semblerait qu'il tue la femme en premier après avoir abusé d'elle et torture à mort le mari. Le meurtrier ne laisse aucune note et la police est complètement dépassée par les événements. C'est pour ça qu'elle a fait affaire à moi. De plus, notre couverture est parfaite, un jeune couple récemment marié et respirant de bonheur conjugal, il ne pourra pas résister à nous pister. En fait, je compte là-dessus. »

« Mais...merde Sherlock..., tu aurais dû me dire tout cela avant. C'est dangereux, le tueur pourrait nous capturer...on pourrait mourir », dit Molly avec un tremblement dans la voix.

« Plus qu'improbable, je serai te protéger. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi? »

« J'ai une confiance aveugle en toi. Mais tu aurais dû me le dire »

« Serais-tu venu? »

« Je ne sais pas », dit sincèrement Molly.

« Voilà pourquoi, j'ai attendu. J'avais besoin de toi dans cette enquête. Malgré ce que je t'ai dit à ton appartement, John n'aurait pu m'aider. »

« Tu aurais pu demander à ton frère de te fournir une agente spéciale ».

« Ridicule, je n'aurais pu être aussi convainquant avec une inconnue. De plus, étant déjà amoureuse de moi, c'est d'autant plus crédible ». Molly rougit furieusement que Sherlock étale ses sentiments envers lui aussi cavalièrement, mais, à contrecœur, elle comprit son raisonnement et après le premier choc passé, son idée était excellente. Elle avait peur, mais elle savait que Sherlock la protégerait.

« Je vais t'aider Sherlock, mais s'il te plait, évite de parler de mes sentiments envers toi, c'est gênant »

« Un fait est un fait Molly. Je ne vois pas... », Sherlock fut interrompu rapidement par Molly.

« Sherlock! » s'énerva Molly

« C'est bon », dit-il de mauvaise grâce.

Le tout ayant été réglé avec Molly, il reprit son rôle de Ben. Il sonna le serveur qui entra pour prendre leur choix. Sherlock caressa le bras de Molly tout le temps que le serveur était avec eux. Il prit même la main de Molly et la baisa sensuellement. Ce baiser semblait plein de promesses pour un regard extérieur. Molly ne put s'empêcher de rougir à cause des gestes tendres de Sherlock ce qui fit sourire leur serveur.

«Excusez mon épouse Mégan, elle est très timide, dit-il au serveur pour excuser sa rougeur, on s'est marié, il y a peine 5 jours. Je lui ai fait une cour empressée et elle est tombée follement amoureuse de moi », déclara Sherlock.

"Ben... », risqua Molly

"Vous savez, c'est sa façon de rougir candidement qui m'a charmé au début et je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Mes amis m'ont tous traité de fou, mais je savais que Mégan était la femme avec qui je voudrais passer le reste de ma vie », dit Sherlock au serveur tout en regardant amoureusement Molly.

« Vous formez un couple superbe, votre femme est beau petit joyau », dit le serveur faisant un clin d'œil à Molly.

« Oui, effectivement » dit Sherlock en s'approchant davantage de Molly comme pour signifier au serveur « défense de toucher, elle est à moi ». Le serveur comprit qu'il était congédié et sortit donner les choix de repas à la cuisine.

« Ah, ces Italiens, toujours à conter fleurette aux femmes et surtout à la femme des autres », marmonna Sherlock mécontent. Molly ne sachant pas si c'était « Ben » qui parlait ou « Sherlock » ne répliqua pas.

Le reste du repas se déroula assez calmement, Sherlock sortait le grand jeu lorsqu'il y avait la présence d'une tierce personne. Après le café, il se leva et lui prit le bras et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie afin de prendre un taxi pour se rendre à l'opéra.


	2. Premier contact

**Tout d'abord un beau merci à Stéphanie (je pense que c'est la même qui me suit sur "le jeu de le souris", Mellespock et electre1964. J'apprécie que vous ayez laissé un commentaire. ****Ça fait toujours plaisir. **

**Le chapitre 2 s'intitule "premier contact", facile à déduire de qui je parle n'est-ce-pas?**

**Ce chapitre est légèrement plus court...vous serez pourquoi à la fin :)**

**Bonne lecture.**

À l'opéra, Molly fut surprise de constater que leur place était dans une loge près de la scène. Ils prirent place et Molly passa un excellent moment. C'était son baptême d'opéra et il jouait « La Traviata » de Verdi, un opéra qu'elle trouvait sublime, mais qu'elle n'avait entraperçu qu'à la télévision. À l'entracte, ils sortirent de la loge pour circuler entre les gens, Sherlock lui avait offert son bras et ils se dirigèrent vers le bar. Sherlock lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'elle devait garder en mémoire que le tueur en série pourrait être n'importe où et d'être très attentive aux hommes qu'elle croisera et il la laissa quelques instants pour aller se rafraîchir en lui donnant un léger baiser sur les lèvres. En fait, Sherlock voulait se donner une perspective et observer à distance. Il ne fallut pas plus de 2 minutes pour qu'un homme aborde Molly. Sherlock l'observa et arriva à la conclusion qu'il n'était qu'un vulgaire don Juan. Il revient vers Molly et l'enlaça amoureusement. Molly qui ne l'avait pas vu venir sursauta à son contact, mais quand elle le reconnut et détendit considérablement. Elle lui présenta Roberto. Sherlock lui tendit la main et la serra fortement. L'homme comprit que cette femme entrait dans la catégorie « non disponible et mari jaloux ». Il les quitta rapidement non sans faire un baisemain théâtral à Molly qui ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement de l'audace de cet homme. Ce qui lui valut un regard étrange de la part de Sherlock, mais elle haussa les épaules et décida de retourner dans leur loge. Sherlock s'avança à sa hauteur et l'escorta. Le reste de la soirée passa si rapidement lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, il était déjà 2 heures du matin.

Sherlock se déshabilla, prit ses vêtements de nuit et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Molly était sur un nuage. Elle avait passé une soirée magnifique, Sherlock avait été parfait en tout point, le rôle de jeune marié lui allait comme un gant. Il n'avait aucune difficulté à faire croire aux gens qu'il était passionnément amoureux de sa jeune et belle femme. Mais Molly était pleinement consciente que ce « Ben » n'existait pas. Elle savait que Sherlock ne serait jamais ce genre d'homme, mais elle avait bien l'intention d'en profiter au maximum. Elle était heureuse et même la menace du tueur de jeunes mariées ne réussit pas à l'inquiéter ce soir. Elle se déshabilla et partit à la recherche de ses vêtements de nuit. Elle constata que ses vêtements de nuit choisis par Sherlock étaient forts révélateurs, mais appropriés pour une femme nouvellement mariée. En attendant que Sherlock sorte de la salle de bain, elle écouta une émission à la télévision. Trente minutes plus tard, il n'était toujours pas sorti et elle commençait à trouver le temps long. Molly cogna doucement sur la porte et Sherlock lui cria d'entrer. Il était en face du lavabo en train de se brosser les dents.

« Entre Molly, il y a deux lavabos. N'est-ce pas ce que font les couples? »

« Oui, mais, nous ne sommes pas un vrai couple Sherlock »

« Nous devons agir comme si nous l'étions Molly. Notre crédibilité est la clé pour attraper notre tueur en série. Je vais l'arrêter étant donné que la bande d'incapables à la police n'y réussit pas. Je partirai tôt de l'hôtel, je dois me rendre au poste pour y consulter le dossier, je serai de retour à temps pour le petit-déjeuner. »

Sherlock sortit de la salle de bain et Molly termina rapidement de se démaquiller et, après s'être brossé les dents, alla rejoindre Sherlock. Il était déjà couché sur le dos et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Molly le rejoignit dans le lit en essayant de faire abstraction de sa proximité. Elle lui murmura une bonne nuit et s'endormit aussitôt, morte de fatigue.

Sherlock réfléchissait à sa journée. Il était impatient d'attraper ce tueur, mais surtout, il avait hâte de comprendre ses motivations. Le plan qu'il avait conçu était parfait et il espérait que le tueur tomberait dans le panneau. Il pensait, aussi, à Molly, elle avait bien joué son rôle et il était assez satisfait d'elle. Il se dit qu'il aurait dû se sentir coupable de lui avoir caché son implication, mais il était plutôt content, en fait, qu'elle soit là avec lui. Depuis son aide pour son « faux » suicide, elle était devenue une amie et il avait confiance en elle. Le seul point vraiment négatif qu'il lui reprochait était son émotivité. Il trouvait bizarre qu'une aussi talentueuse scientifique soit aussi près de ses sentiments, il considérait que c'était une anomalie à corriger. Par contre, il était satisfait qu'elle soit fortement attirée par lui, ça lui permettait de l'influencer et surtout à rendre si crédible leur couverture. Il se retourna et regarda Molly dormir. « Elle est belle à sa façon. Pas une beauté tapageuse, mais belle en dehors et en dedans » et Sherlock appréciait cette beauté tranquille. « Une personne si petite et en apparence si fragile se cachait un cœur de lion », pensa-t-il.

Molly se réveilla vers 7 h et Sherlock n'était plus à ses côtés. Elle prit donc un bain pour relaxer un peu avant de sortir déjeuner. Elle ferma les yeux et fit de son mieux pour ne pas penser à Sherlock. Elle attendit un léger bruit dans la chambre et elle cria à Sherlock qu'elle était dans son bain et que ça ne sera pas long. Mais Sherlock ne répondit pas. Sherlock avait l'habitude de l'ignorer, alors elle ne fit pas de cas. Elle se dépêcha tout de même pour ne pas le faire attendre. Elle prit le peignoir accroché à la porte et alla à la chambre. Sherlock n'était pas là. Elle trouva une note ainsi qu'une fleur rouge vif dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom sur le lit. Elle prit la note et la lue en pensant qu'elle venait de Sherlock. Molly devient blême et lâcha la note qui tomba par terre. Elle paniqua, car elle ne savait pas si la personne qui a mis cette note était toujours dans la chambre. Elle attendit le bruit de la poignée de porte d'entrée et sans se soucier de rien, elle partit à la course. Elle vit la porte qui s'ouvrait doucement. Elle la referma brutalement et elle entendit un bruit sourd de l'autre côté de la porte ainsi qu'un juron. Elle reconnut la voix de Sherlock.

« Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée Ben. Laisse-moi t'aider ». Sherlock voyait bien que Molly était apeurée et nerveuse.

« Chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Ben, il y a quelqu'un qui est entré dans la suite pendant que j'étais dans mon bain. J'ai d'abord pensé que c'était toi. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu lorsque je t'ai appelé et puis j'ai vu une fleur rouge vif sur le lit avec une note… » Sherlock la prit dans ses bras et lui demandant en chuchotant si elle pensait qu'il y avait toujours une personne avec eux.

« Je ne sais pas», dit Molly en tremblant en resserrant les pans de sa serviette. Sherlock la lâcha et fit le tour de la suite minutieusement. Il constata qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Il prit la note par terre et il lut le message suivant : « Bientôt, tu m'appartiendras. Je t'aime ». La note n'était pas signée, mais il était facile de déduire qui l'avait écrite. Sherlock prit son cellulaire et fit une recherche Internet en ce qui concernait la fleur. Il découvrit que c'était un « grenadier » rouge vif et la signification était « Je veux que vous soyez à moi ».

« Nous avons réussi. Je ne pensais pas qu'il nous repérait aussi vite. Nous avons donc été très convaincant Molly. Nous devons continuer à jouer le jeu. Il ne sait pas que nous avons une longueur d'avance sur lui ».

« Sherlock, j'ai peur. Le tueur en a clairement après moi et il doit nous surveiller étroitement. Il savait que tu n'étais pas là. J'aurais pu être kidnappée. Quelque chose de grave aurait pu m'arriver », s'énerva Molly.

« Ridicule Molly, ce tueur est un traqueur, il aime la chasse, il ne t'aurait pas fait de mal. Il aime le jeu et il est patient, tu n'avais rien à craindre » dit tranquillement Sherlock.

« Rien à craindre! Sherlock, cet homme est entré facilement dans cette suite pendant que tu étais partie. J'étais dans mon bain et vulnérable. J'avais tout à craindre. Il aurait pu vouloir céder à la facilité et m'enlever ou pire me tuer » s'écria Molly.

« Molly ce genre de tueur ne change pas de modus operandi. Maintenant, je te demanderais de te taire, je dois penser » dit Sherlock excédé.

« Pfffttt… », commença Molly

«Arrête Molly, tu es distrayante. Que penses-tu d'aller t'habiller? La serviette ne laisse que très peu de place à l'imagination » dit par exprès Sherlock. Comme prévu, Molly rougit et alla s'habiller.

Il prit la note et la fleur et les examina attentivement. « Le papier de la note est commun, fabriqué en millions d'exemplaires, rien d'extraordinaire. La note est manuscrite, donc, il se croit tout-puissant, il n'a pas peur de laisser des indices. En ce qui concerne la fleur, d'après ce qu'il a lu pour les autres couples, c'était toujours une rose blanche. Celle que Molly a reçue parle de passion et de désir… d'intensité. Les autres couples parlaient de pureté et d'innocence en premier lieu, donc, il avait menti à Molly, le modus operandi du tueur avait bien changé. Il devra redoubler de prudence, car il semblait évident qu'il était voulait Molly d'une façon différente des autres », pensa-t-il. Arrivé à sa conclusion, il eut peur pour Molly. Il ne devra pas la lâcher d'une semelle. « Je serai là pour la protéger », se dit-il en la regardant discrètement. Les gestes de Molly étaient saccadés et ses épaules tressautaient. « Elle pleure », constata-t-il. Il se leva et fit un geste inhabituel en la serra doucement dans ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Molly. Je donnerais ma vie pour te protéger », lui dit Sherlock à la serrant davantage sans se préoccuper qu'elle était à moitié habillée. Molly se calma après quelques instants et se détacha de lui un peu gêné.

« Molly, est-ce que tu veux rester dans la chambre ce matin? Je pourrais demander de monter le déjeuner » dit gentiment Sherlock.

« Non, ça va. Laisse-moi quelques minutes et l'on descendra. Merci pour l'attention Sherlock ».

C'est un couple toujours aussi amoureux qui se présenta 30 minutes plus tard au restaurant pour y prendre leur déjeuner. Sherlock bavarda de tout et de rien. Molly se contentait de sourire et de le regarder amoureusement. Il avait prévu de se promener dans les environs et de profiter pour se faire voir auprès du tueur. Il était certain qu'il les suivrait partout maintenant. Tout en faisant la conversation à Molly et observait discrètement la salle à manger. Mais la plupart était en couple et semblait inoffensif.

« Mégan que dirais-tu de rester près de l'hôtel cet avant-midi, je ne souhaite pas rester trop loin de notre chambre », dit-il facétieusement.

« Excellente suggestion » répliqua-t-elle avec une lueur coquine dans les yeux,

Dans un coin plutôt en retrait de la salle à manger, dos à Sherlock, un homme de belle prestance observait le couple formé de Molly et de Sherlock. Il était jaloux de l'homme qui n'arrêtait pas de toucher sa « Mégan ». Les sourires de Mégan lui faisaient chaud au cœur et dans son esprit, c'est à lui qu'elle les destinait. « Cette fois, c'est la bonne, je le sens. Bientôt, tu seras à moi, Mégan, très bientôt » pensa-t-il en regardant partir le couple.


End file.
